Intox
by Misarweth
Summary: Article de Noël by Rita... Confessions en vue? .OS.


**_Annonce : _**_fic écrite dans le cadre d'un concours de fic sur : « C'est noël dans le monde magique, étonnez nous ! »_

**Intox**

On m'a demandé d'écrire un article sur la féerie de Noël, sur l'étrange élévation d'esprit qui prend les gens sorciers ou moldus à cette époque de l'année.

Certain s'attendrait de ma part à trouver sous ma plume quelques ragots heureux et autres piètres scoop de noël…

Mais je n'en ai pas le courage ni la matière première suffisante !

Certains, plus attendris, s'attendent à une petite historiette vraie qui ferait pleurer dans les chaumières et édifierait les enfants. Un conte de Noël comme on dit.

Mais là non plus je n'en ai ni l'inspiration ni la moindre idée.

Alors comme toute bonne journaliste que je reste je vous propose de découvrir ici, une partie de ma vie liée très intimement à noël. Peut-être ainsi cette curiosité qui vous fait lire ces lignes sera t'elle satisfaite. Je ne vous blâme pas cher lecteur, je vous comprends, ayant fait mon métier de ce que certains appelle de l'intrusion et du voyeurisme.

Cette vocation d'écrire ne m'est pas venue comme ça, par l'opération de Merlin, non. Je n'ai pas non plus travaillé énormément pour obtenir un poste dans un journal. A l'époque, je n 'étais alors que simple journaliste remplaçante et mon talent n'étais pas aussi reconnu qu'actuellement. Je travaillais pour une feuille de chou distribuée à petite échelle uniquement dans le quartier des Embrumes de Londres. Je faisais alors la correction et comblais avec quelques faits-divers les trous qui pouvaient se former par manque d'astuces pour les potions dont les lecteurs de ce papier étaient friands.

C'est après un mois de travail à la petite semaine dans un bureau glauque que les rouages machiavéliques de la profession, se mettant en branle, allaient me changer à jamais.

Pour écrire mes faits-divers je devais beaucoup traîner dans les rues sorcières de Londres et m'informer grâce à la presse moldue des incidents qui pourraient avoir un lien avec la magie. Mais déjà, une certaine faim pointant en moi, et grandissait de jour en jour sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas une faim d'aliments, je pouvais avec ce que je gagnais me nourrir normalement. Non, c'était un sentiment d'insatisfaction perpétuelle qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. De savoir qu'Untel avait fait exploser son chaudron, qu'Unetelle s'était fait mordre par son Boa apprivoisé ne m'intéressait plus : je voulais inquiéter les gens, les faire rêver, leur donner de la vie par procuration, les distraire. Je voulais approcher les hautes sphères de pouvoir.

Nous étions en plein mois de décembre, la température était plus basse qu'actuellement et les maladies étaient légions. À force de rester dans la rue à écouter les commérages du quartier, je suis tombée malade, très malade, la Pimentine ne faisait rien. On craignit un empoisonnement à une substance quelconque et l'on me fit avaler par le nez des petites quantités de Bézoard en poudre puisque j'étais dans l'incapacité totale d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Cette poudre m'a guérie, je n'ai jamais su quelle maladie m'avait prise, mais je m'étais rendu compte que cet antidote calmait ma soif de pouvoir. Je décidai de continuer à en prendre.   
Ce que je fis, je connus alors tous les marchands de l'ombre, toutes les combines, les petits plans. On me vira de mon emploi. Ma mère ne me reconnaissait plus. Je me sentais jeune de l'intérieur, mais mon visage était déformé, c'est là qu'on aime connaître quelques sorts de métamorphoses.

Vous êtes suspendu à ma plume, avouez, vous avez envie de savoir comment je m'en suis sortie ! Comment j'en suis arrivée où je suis maintenant ! Petits curieux ! Et surtout pourquoi je rattache cette histoire à Noël… Je continue donc.

Une semaine avant Noël, mon abus de poudre de bézoard qui d'antidote était devenue drogue empoisonnée, me fit tomber dans un état léthargique qui me mena immédiatement à Ste Mangouste où l'on prit soin de moi, heureusement ils purent me débézoardiser et en deux jours je fus presque sur pied. J'étais sans le sou et sans travail. L'entreprise qui s'occupait de réinsérer les magitoxiqués comme moi, me trouva un job au Chicaneur tenu comme aujourd'hui par M. Lovegood. Je détestais ce travail car ces commérages hallucinogènes ne faisaient pas partie de mon caractère ni de mon esprit. Je pouvais imaginer une psychologie de relation entre certaines personnes mais guère plus.

Ne pouvant supporter de voir renaître cette soif de pouvoir qui, sans le bézoard pouvait reprendre le dessus à tout instant, il fallait que je l'ai rapidement cette force que mon corps demandait dans toujours plus de souffrances. J'ai donc écrit un article explosif sur un jeune auteur qui se faisait connaître par des exploits surhumains qui pouvaient laisser entrevoir une machination quelconque. Je l'envoyai à la Gazette –le journal le plus officiel et le moins à scandale- afin que je sois censurée et que l'on veuille –là haut- me faire taire en m'apprivoisant.

Tout alla très vite et la veille du 24 décembre, un homme vint me rendre visite dans mon hôtel de l'allée des Embrumes –le plus miteux et le moins cher- .

Il s'appelait M.Skeeter et me faisait l'effet d'une dose Bézoard. Il était l'envoyé spécial du gouvernement qui ne voulait pas de scandale et qui m'apportait une bonne nouvelle.

J'avais un poste à la Gazette d'abord parce que j'avais des qualités d'écritures remarquables. Il ne fallait pas que je l'oublie.

Je priai cet oiseau de bon augure de rester avec moi et plus nous bavardions plus nous nous aimions.

Je vous passe les détails du plus merveilleux noël de ma vie.

C'est je crois un exemple typique du miracle de Noël.

S'il faut une moralité à cette histoire cela sera :

Ne croyez pas ce que vous racontent les journalistes,

Ils ne vous disent que ce que vous attendez…

Joyeux Noël !

Rita Skeeter


End file.
